


第二功

by NymeriaMoon



Category: Captain America(Comics)
Genre: M/M, 三生三世
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaMoon/pseuds/NymeriaMoon
Summary: 史蒂夫=赫拉克利斯=骑士巴基=伊俄拉俄斯=侍从





	第二功

1

“我伤到你了么？”

“没有。”巴基急忙阻止罗杰斯的自责，“是赫拉做的，不是你。”

“但我却无法对抗她。”罗杰斯伸手将巴基拉到兽皮上，是上次国王没敢收下的那副狮皮，“巴卡拉，我时常怀疑自己是个疯子。”

“不，你是英雄。”巴基献上一吻，年轻的手抚上罗杰斯那半神的有常人四倍宽厚的胸膛，“我的英雄，你将获得的荣耀令赫拉嫉妒，连她自己的儿子也没有。”

罗杰斯爆发一阵狂笑，把男孩抱入怀中:“你吹过头了，巴基，再这样他们会收回赐予我的武器。”

“会吗？要我帮你检查一下？”

“来吧。”

巴基在罗杰斯的引导下并紧双腿，承受着暴雨般的热吻，一整夜，在远离底比斯家乡，在勒那残酷的沼泽，在寻找海德拉的途中。

清晨，年轻的驭手没有赖床，朝气蓬勃到连半神都自愧不如，他站在战车上，漂亮又骄傲。

“你迟到了！”

2

“艾美利加的罗杰斯爵士！”

“希尔德的弗瑞爵士，你们找到海德拉了吗？”

“无踪无际，但我确信他就在这里。”弗瑞爵士摘下染血的头盔交给他的侍从科尔森，“哦，那不是我的血。”

科尔森抱着头盔和长剑跑到营地中央，巴基正在那里用沙子清洁罗杰斯爵士的铠甲。

“一整天，没水喝，没饭吃，等海德拉现身，我早就饿死了。”科尔森一屁股坐到巴基旁边，“嘿，都是当侍从的，命运为何如此不公？”

“你什么意思？罗杰斯爵士把我操练的可好了，要比比么？”巴基丢下铠甲跳了起来。

“在我饿了一天的时候？得了吧，谁不知道你是你家大人的小宝贝。”科尔森伸手把冒火的巴基拽下来，“我来帮你。”

两个男孩提升了干活的效率，之后回到了各自的帐篷。

“巴基。”

“是的，大人。”

“还记得我跟你说的底比斯圣军吗？”

“我记得。”

“等我们击杀了海德拉，我就带你去，我们会找到底比斯遗迹，找到巴卡拉之庙，我会在那里封你为骑士……并许下誓言。”

“我们会赢的，大人，你永远都能指望我！”

3

战争结束了，罗杰斯中士带着军中的吉祥物巴基回到了布鲁克林，他们在那里开始了幸福的生活。

“史蒂薇，你觉得我该找个什么工作？我该接着去上学吗？”巴基一边干站着看罗杰斯烹饪，一边问。

“多学些东西总是好的。”

“是吗？你觉得我能当电影明星吗？”

罗杰斯装模作样打量巴基一番：“我看能行，你能迷死墨索里尼。”

当罗杰斯把牛排端上桌，巴基早已等在那里，手里拿着一副的画作，露出不可思议的笑容：“嘿，你竟然悄悄准备去时代漫画应聘，美国队长画美国队长，谁能想到这个主意呢？”

“你呢，巴基演巴基？”

“也许可以。”

笑着的罗杰斯突然凝重了起来：“巴基，漫画编剧有意想让我们死在二战结束前。”

“哦，我不确定这是不是好主意。”巴基擦擦嘴，“不过，是我的话我要这样写，我应该比你大，大一岁就够了，嗯，也生长在布鲁克林，布鲁克林的巴基哥哥，是的，就是我。”

“哈哈，为什么要这样？”

“当你还是个小个子、那些恶霸胆敢欺负你的时候，我就可以保护你，我还可以帮你找姑娘，四人约会！”

“你胆敢这么做？”罗杰斯当下刀叉，来到了巴基身边，高大的身躯将巴基笼罩。

“嘿，这只是个故事……”

“烂故事，你都有我了，还要什么四人约会！”

**Author's Note:**

> 注：赫拉克利斯十二功中的第二功即杀死九头蛇。赫拉因嫉妒赫拉克利斯，经常让他发疯。伊俄拉俄斯是赫拉克利斯最重要的情人，两人一起杀死了九头蛇。赫拉克利斯的武器是赫拉的几个儿子送的。加入底比斯圣军要去伊俄拉俄斯庙宣誓。第二段无历史背景瞎编的。


End file.
